


To Be A Hero

by chiiaki



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Future Relationships, Gen, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Spoilers, What if Saihara died in ch1 instead-AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiaki/pseuds/chiiaki
Summary: The world was crumbling before my very eyes. The trial room was utter chaos.Before that thought could be continued, I whipped my head around as the familiar voice of Monokuma rang throughout the trial room. “It’s great odds for now, since it’s voting time!” Already? It’s too soon! We can’t!This is terrible. My screen lights up and I chose myself. I know for sure that Saihara will vote for himself as well. Like Momota said, it’s fifty-fifty. Please...please choose right. I pleaded in my mind. I look around at my classmates and then at the large screen. My heart sinks. The tears begin to start once more and I crumble.ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.





	1. I - TRIALS, TRIBULATIONS AND TRUTHS

“Akamatsu! D-Don’t lie for me!” Those words pounded in my head. Saihara is digging himself a hole, a deep one. “You and I both know that I had the receiver.” Why was he lying...to cover up my lie? At what point do the lies become unreadable and cover the truth? Did he confess to the murder of Amami?

“Saihara—” I was cut off by another voice. I turned my head to the origin of it.

“Nishishi~” Ouma laughed. “Saihara-chan,” he paused. “Is that a confession?” The smaller boy giggled and raised a finger to the corner of his mouth. His eyes contradicted his prior body language as they coldly glared at both of us.

“Quiet, Kokichi! Let Akamatsu talk.” Chabashira chided him. “Degenerate males...always interrupting.”

I gathered my courage to speak again. I had to correct his lie, correct my lie as well. Saihara and I met gazes, his pale gold eyes stared into the core of my being. “Saihara’s lying! Everything he says...it’s not true!” I could feel the warm sting of tears threatening to spill. Why couldn’t he just reveal the truth?

Tojo spoke up in her usual polite tone. “He was lying about him being in possession of the receiver, correct?” Her soft voice was calming. 

“Yes. I had the receiver.” I nodded, trying to clear up the tension.

Almost as quick as clockwork, he objected. “I had the receiver, I-I promise! I killed Amami. I’m sorry, Akamatsu… I’m sorry I l-let you down.” He gave a sad smile. “You guys caught me…”

“Tenko believes that Saihara killed Amami!” Chabashira added in. A small murmur of agreement rose in the trial room as she spoke.

“That’s— that’s wrong!” I cried out. “It can’t be right!” My voice cracked as the tears began to spill. 

Maki cocked her head questioningly. “How do you know it’s wrong?”

“I know Saihara’s confession i-is false because I…” I prepared for the courtroom to explode with confusion and contradictions. “I was the one who really killed Amami.”

“Another confession?” Angie gasped. “God never said that there would be two killers!”

A wave of yelling followed my confession. They’d have to choose who to believe.

Shinguji interjected. “It’s quite clear one is covering for the other, kekeke…” His snake-like eyes traced our figures. A slim smile peaked on his face after his realization.

“Fuckin’ dumbasses! Are you willing to kill everyone else to save your fuck buddy?” Iruma said. A laugh from her followed soon after and looks of disapproval showered her. “So which one of you killed green-dick?”

“I did!” Saihara and I replied at the same time. We met eyes again and quickly looked away. We knew time was running out. And it was running out quick. I wanted to protect everyone. Protect Saihara, too. If she had to die for him to be protected...so be it.

Saihara adjusted his hat and averted his gaze. “I killed Amami...Akamatsu, when will you stop lying to save me?” He spoke, attempting to hide the tears. They spilled down his pale face and glimmered in the bright and harsh lights. 

“So we vote for Saihara?” Gokuhara mumbled to the rest of the crowd.

“No! You c-can’t!” I said. “Vote for me, please…” I continued. “Saihara— why? Why are you continuing to give up?” I pleaded.

“I-I wanted to face this truth i-instead of hiding behind it like a c-coward.” Saihara said, barely audible over the roar of the blood in my ears. “I killed Amami because of my own selfishness.”

In response, I wiped the tears and tried to put up a strong face. “You didn’t kill him...because I did.” I then went into a rant about the cameras and how I set them up, and then rolled the shot put through the bookshelves.

“Oh, okay! We have two different testimonies!” Ouma chirped. “As a supreme liar myself, I know who’s lying!”

Angie shot him a quick glare. “God says you should say who’s lying.” The blonde smiled and looked him in the eyes.

Ouma giggled. “Oh, sorry! That was a lie!” Of course it was. Why did anyone think he was telling the truth?

“I’m t-telling the truth! I promise!” Saihara continued to fight. He couldn’t have killed Amami. I killed him…at least that’s what the truth is.

“How do we know the real truth?” Chabashira shook her head. “Tenko is confused.”

Shirogane looked down and shrugged. “I guess we pick one and hope.”  
“If we’re wrong, we all die.” Maki said. “That’s the issue of that idea.” 

“Nyeh…” Yumeno finally spoke up. “My MP is too low to figure out which statement is an illusion.” 

“It’s fifty-fifty!” Momota gasped. “That’s not good odds at all!”

“We need to pick soon…” Hoshi mumbled under the loud trial.

“Gonta thinks we should discuss it more!”

The world was crumbling before my very eyes. The trial room was utter chaos.

Before that thought could be continued, I whipped my head around as the familiar voice of Monokuma rang throughout the trial room. “It’s great odds for now, since it’s voting time!” Already? It’s too soon! We can’t!

This is terrible. My screen lights up and I chose myself. I know for sure that Saihara will vote for himself as well. Like Momota said, it’s fifty-fifty. Please...please choose right. I pleaded in my mind. I look around at my classmates and then at the large screen. My heart sinks. The tears begin to start once more and I crumble.

Saihara was chosen as the killer by one more vote than me.

“No...no you can’t do this! You guys voted wrong! We’re all dead—” I was cut off by Monokuma’s louder voice.

“Congratulations, you all voted correctly!” He said. “Shuichi Saihara killed Rantaro Amami!”

“What?” I scream over the low murmur of the trial room. “T-That’s wrong! I killed Amami! This is all so wrong!”

A pair of eyes glares into mine. “Akamatsu, quit your lying.” Ouma snarls. “Stop lying for his sorry ass.” 

 

Statements of agreement rose up around her.

“Hey! If she says that he’s innocent, you should believe in her!” Momota chimed in. Thank god she had someone…

“But Monokuma said?” Hoshi sighed. “He’s guilty. That’s that.” 

I rush up to his side and embrace him. His pale eyes are laced with defeat. “Saihara I—” I begin to break down and we sit there, together. Tears flow down both of our cheeks and I push up against his chest and look at him.

“Akamatsu...I-I’m sorry.” My hands grip his arms. “I-I’m so glad w-we met…” Saihara gives me a sympathetic smile. I pull him closer and glare at Monokuma. 

“Sorry to break the moment, you guys are lovey dovey, but I do believe it is PUNISHMENT TIME!” His voice fills the room and I hold him tighter, too afraid to object. The only thing that fills my mind is to protect him. Protect Saihara. At. Any. Cost.

Monokuma glared back. “Akamatsu, unless you wish to die as well, move it!” His signature laugh followed.

“I’m ready to die for him, just don’t hurt him!” I cried and began to lightly shake. “I’d trade my life for yours...any day.” I whisper to Saihara.

Momota walked closer to us. “Hey! Don’t give up on your life so easily Akamatsu!” He scolded. His eyes were filled with sympathy and sadness.

Saihara finally speaks again. “Stop… please, Akamatsu.” He gave a sad smile. “I don’t need anyone else dying for my actions. O-One person is already too much…” 

“Saihara… n-no…. you c-can’t.” I sobbed lightly.

“So p-please, find the mastermind, f-for me… be the group’s s-savior that you were meant t-to be.” Saihara choked out. He pushed away and looked up at Monokuma. 

“Okay then! It’s time for his punishment!”

I look up at the screen and see words in a bright red font. The tears blind my eyes but I can make out:  
****

**SHUICHI SAIHARA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

****

**IT’S TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT.**

I reach my hand out to him and my heart shatters as a metal collar pulls him away. She looks down, and then to the others. She begins to run after him, not even checking to see if the others are following.

_**Cracking The Cold Case: The Ultimate Detective’s Punishment!** _

Saihara was sitting at a small desk in a dark gray room. It appeared to be one of those interrogation rooms, with one way glass. I watched, hopelessly longing to save him. A beige file is sitting in front of him. It reads: “Shuichi Saihara.”

I threw myself against the glass and pounded, well aware of Momota’s comforting hand on my shoulder. Inside the room, Shuichi looks in the file and his face holds one of pure horror. It’s unreadable from this distance. Almost in an instant, a Monokuma robot walks up with a knife. Restraining straps appear on the chair, locking Saihara in place. The Monokuma gets closer, my anxiety levels rise. 

It begins stabbing at his upper arms and chest, staining his uniform with crimson. His pale skin begins to be decorated with cuts and blood. Another Monokuma soon walks up as the other stops, this time with a button. He clicks it and an arrow shoots out of the wall. It hits him in the side and his face twists with pain. Oh, what I wouldn’t do to help him.

It continues for what seems like hours until he’s bloodied and bruised. He gasps out for air, and almost immediately another arrow shoots him in the neck. His lungs seem to be filled with smoke of malice and death looms over his head.

The world ends right there.

The restrains loosen and he collapses over on his side, his hat falling next to him. Monokuma announces that the execution is done and was successful. I had to be restrained by Momota to stop the flames of rage that engulfed me. Soon after, the one way glass retracts. The second Momota released me, I rushed to his side and took his hat and presses it against my chest. It would be a painful reminder of him, but a symbol to move forward and fulfill her promise to find and kill the mastermind. As well as protecting the rest of her friends. 

 

The ride up the elevator was filled with uncomfortable silence and unsaid words. After the elevator rose back to the surface, I retreated to my dorm. Anything to be alone. I wanted to be away from the stares of pity and resent from my classmates, just for one night. My dorm room was quiet, uncomfortably so. 

I sat on my bed and sobbed. The rage inside couldn’t be contained for long. I put the hat on my head and balled my fists in my sheets. My eyes were red and my head ached from crying. It was a pounding regret. Why wasn’t it me? It should’ve been me. Saihara could still be here and be their leader, instead of me. 

A knock tore me from my thoughts. “Come in.” I sighed. My door opened after the invitation and Momota walked in. 

“Hey, Akamatsu.” He greeted.  
“Do you need something...?” I asked shortly.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry about today. It was a long day. I just thought you might’ve needed someone to be here for you.” The astronaut sighed.

I choked out another sob after rethinking about the events. In response, Momota sat next to me and tried to help me calm down. 

“T-Thank you for thinking of me.” I forced a smile. Maybe Momota wouldn’t be too bad of an ally.

“Hey, it’s nothing! You’re my friend and friends support friends! I also had a question for you,” He continued. “Would you like to start training with Maki Roll and I? It would be great to help you get back in the swing of things!”

I considered it for a second. “Oh, sure, I-I guess. It can’t hurt to make more friends…” 

“Alright great! We start tomorrow night, an hour before the night time announcement.”

 

“Count me in.”

His demeanor changed slightly. “So, anyways, since you’re our new training partner, I want to help you too!”

“With what?”

“Your promise to Saihara, about finding the mastermind and all.” 

“Right…” My promise. I’d find the mastermind, avenge his legacy. I promised him. I promised myself too. “I’d love your help. Harukawa can help too, if she’d like.”

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then. Stay safe, Akamatsu, goodnight!” He left my room and I was alone once more.

“I’m alive...after killing Amami. I’m safe. I’m going to be okay…” I reassured myself as I spoke quietly. “I’ll protect all my friends and won’t let anymore killings happen. And Saihara, I promise I’ll find the mastermind and save you. No matter..” I yawned softly. “....what.” Soon enough the day took its toll and sleep became easy. I fell asleep clutching his hat, as a longing memento. Despite the blood of two people on her hands, she’d sleep peacefully that night.


	2. II- DAILY LIFE OF DEADLY CONSEQUENCES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sure you all know that these are motives,” I started. “I think we should show them all right now, so we can protect each other.” I suggested to the group. Heads nodded and the general consensus was in agreement. 
> 
> “I’ll show the one I got first.” I said and propped the MonoPad up so everyone could see. The video played and we moved onto Momota. All the videos went by smoothly until Ouma showed his video. It was Harukawa’s.
> 
> The ambiguous thing in danger was an orphanage. It seemed normal, like the rest. Harukawa seemed on edge during the entire thing and it left off like the rest. Or it seemed to be normal, until Ouma decided to speak up.
> 
> “Harukawa isn’t all you think! She’s greaaat at hiding things! Like her ultimate talent!”

I woke up to the usual morning announcement. It became regular routine by this point. The heavy burdens of yesterday came rushing in. A moment’s peace...please. Anything to quell the crushing sorrow of Saihara. Trying to remember his pale face and navy hair was painful. The way his features melted perfectly together...was only a distant memory now. I sat up in my bed and put on his delicate gray hat. After a few minutes of getting ready, I stumbled out the door and into the dining area.

“Hey Akamatsu! You stole his emo hat? Is it cuz Saihara died or whatever?” Ouma teased me. I sighed and looked at him in the eye. It was obviously a fresh wound, so I just shook my head.

The pressure of many eyes burned into the back of my head. I was the new Kaede Akamatsu. No longer feeling sorry for myself! I was going to achieve my goal and find the mastermind. The bubbling rage still threatened to spill at the back of my mind as well as the distrust remaining in the air. My classmates gave me weird stares, all aside from Momota, Kiibo and the few who trusted me yesterday. I took my seat next to Harukawa. Saihara’s absence made the entire room feel empty with less life and jubilance. The killing game has really begun. 

“Akamatsu, would you like breakfast?” Tojo softly asked me with a smile. It was obvious she wanted to ask about the hat, but didn’t.

“Ah, no, I’m fine. Thank you, Tojo.” I gave a quick false smile and shook my head. I felt too guilty to eat. I made a mental note to eat later.

Harukawa turned to me and acknowledged my existence, but kept quiet other than one small remark. “I heard you’ll be training with us. Good luck keeping up.” And then turned away to converse with Momota. 

Everyone talked about the next course of action. Do we not kill? Find the mastermind? Put an end to this horrific killing game? What do we do? Everyone had their own thoughts on the issue.

“I believe we should all stay civilized—” Kiibo started to speak, before being interrupted.

“As a leader of an evil organization, I say: viva la anarchy!” Ouma smiled as he stood on the table and looked down to me. “Akamatsu! Be my second in command?” He grinned and giggled as he held out his hand. I took it and stood up next to him, playing along. “Aha! My first order of business is to establish—”

“Shut. Up.” Harukawa glared and boy did she glared daggers. Ouma was surprised by this and jumped down, taking me with him. I fell onto the floor, straight on my back. He seemed a little surprised as to how clumsy I was and offered his hand again to help me up. I accepted and sat back up in my position at the table.  
It was the small moments that made this academy of death tolerable. We all laughed and acted like a family. But I knew that it would have to come to an end once the next person was killed. The tension was lifted a little. But that didn’t last long as Momota spoke up.

“Are we just going to brush over yesterday’s events like it’s nothing?” He asked the group. In response, voices chimed and murmured and muttered. I kept quiet and rubbed my neck with my palm. A sad glint filled my eyes as Momota continued. “We should like— do something for him!” He said. I knew the ambiguous him was Saihara. “We shouldn’t ignore it… he was one of us.” His voice was filled with determination and it inspired me a little, too.

“Momota, he killed somebody... ” Yumeno sighed and looked up at the purple haired man. “Poor Amami…” She continued to mumble. I shot her a gaze that could kill, he didn’t kill Amami. I did. 

“Ah! But Tenko thinks it’s a lovely idea!” Chabashira chirped. “He was still a gross male, but he was close to Akamatsu so I trust him.” She smiled and played with her hair while saying this. A few whispers of agreement surfaced after she said it.

“God agrees! So it must be a divine idea, nyaha!” Yonaga smiled towards the group, her darker skin contrasting with the shine of her hair. Yumeno looked at her briefly and then turned away. Chabashira, who was sitting next to her, stood up as well and put an arm over her shoulder, “We’ll help!”

“So, Momota, if you need any help, we’re here!” I said, standing up so I could look at him. He was my friend, ally. So I should be there for him...unlike how I couldn’t be there for Saihara. Taking the trials and tribulations and turning them into a learning experience.

“I will offer any assistance possible.” Kiibo said as he put his hands on his hips. 

A few more statements of agreement were said. “Hmm… but Saihara did kill Amami. SInce when are we celebrating killers?” Shinguji questioned with a slight smirk. “Humanity is quite beautiful in the way it can forgive so easily, kekeke.” 

“Gonta hate to object… but Gonta thinks killing is ungentleman-like.” Gokuhara said, putting a finger to the corner of his mouth. 

Iruma put an arm behind her head. “Yeah! You virgins may have a fuckin’ love story going on but he killed nonetheless. But whatever, this girl genius won’t be participating.” The blonde sneered and turned away.

“Ah, I do believe it is worth trying.” Shirogane added, walking closer to Momota’s group. I smiled. I was glad we had some support. 

Ouma objected. “I have better things to do. Bye bye Akamatsu!” He giggled as he left the dining hall. A few others against the idea left soon after. It ended up being left with Momota, Yonaga, Chabashira, Shirogane, Kiibo, Hoshi and Tojo. 

“God says that Chabashira, Akamatsu and I should collect flowers outside for the memorial!” Yonaga broke the silence. Chabashira nodded and I turned to them.

“I think you two should collect the flowers, I’ll stay back and help the rest.” I nodded and I heard them exit. I turned to Momota. “What else did you have in mind?” I asked.

Momota gave a faint smile. “Maybe we could go into his dorm room and find something that would...represent him.” He said. I nodded in confirmation and followed him back to the rooms. We tentatively entered Saihara’s room. I was immediately hit with a sensation of sadness. It seemed so empty and cold. It seemed wrong. I tried to speak but only choked on my words. I kept my gaze low as Momota looked around the room.

“There appears to be nothing here.” Momota muttered. “Let’s go.” It was apparent he was affected by the atmosphere too. It was oppressive. I mumbled my agreement and followed him out. On the way back to the dining hall, we ran into Yumeno. She looked at us tiredly.

“Did you hear…?” Yumeno mumbled as she looked up at me. I cocked my head questioningly. “About the talent labs. Nyeh...more have been unlocked.” 

“Who’s?” I asked, silently hoping Saihara’s was unlocked.

“Mine...Hoshi, Tojo, Gokuhara and Harukawa’s. Harukawa won’t let anyone in though.” She said. Harukawa’s? What things would be in a child caregiver’s lab? I shrugged it off and she left as she lowered her hat to cover her face. I made a note to check those out later.

When we got back to the dining room, Chabashira and Yonaga had returned. They adorned a frame with vibrant flowers and Yonaga had painted a picture of Saihara. I smiled at it. He’ll forever rest in our hearts. As a natural response, I tugged on the had that had belonged to him. I also shared the news about the talent labs, it lightened the mood a little. We spent the rest of the morning finishing up the memorial and we then placed it into his dorm room, on his small desk. After this, I returned to my room. 

In my room, I found a small thing that looked like a MonoPad. It had a more colorful exterior and when I tapped it, the device started up. It read:

****

**KOKICHI OUMA’S MOTIVE VIDEO**

Oh? My interest was piqued. The video detailed how something unknown and unthinkable could've happened to his evil organization. The little rat did have important people to him. DICE...huh. But the thing that interested me most was how it’s a motive video. A motive for killing...just like last time. I sighed and placed it in my backpack. Deciding that talking to others is the best route, I walked out of my dorm and went upstairs to Momota’s. I quickly knocked and was welcomed in.

“So Akamatsu, are you here to discuss…” He trailed off as I nodded. 

“The motive videos.”

He shook his head and mumbled, “I got Kiibo’s. I kinda wish I got my own, haha.” 

I pulled the MonoPad from my backpack and took it out. “Look, I got Ouma’s. Kinda surprising…” I showed him the pad and swiftly played the video. “What should we do about this? We can’t have any more murders.” 

Momota thought for a second. “Hey! Why don’t we gather everyone up and talk about it?” Sounds like a good idea, in theory.

“Sure. I’ll be in the dining hall waiting. Go gather up everyone you can and we can discuss what actions we should take.” I suggested. We sat up and walked out of his room. I made my way to the dining hall and waited for him to return.

Chabashira, Yonaga and Harukawa came first. Iruma, Ouma, Kiibo, and Gokuhara followed. The last people to arrive in the dining hall were Hoshi, Shirogane, Tojo, Yumeno and of course, Momota. There was silence as we all stood there, holding our MonoPads. 

“I’m sure you all know that these are motives,” I started. “I think we should show them all right now, so we can protect each other.” I suggested to the group. Heads nodded and the general consensus was in agreement. 

“I’ll show the one I got first.” I said and propped the MonoPad up so everyone could see. The video played and we moved onto Momota. All the videos went by smoothly until Ouma showed his video. It was Harukawa’s.

The ambiguous thing in danger was an orphanage. It seemed normal, like the rest. Harukawa seemed on edge during the entire thing and it left off like the rest. Or it seemed to be normal, until Ouma decided to speak up.

“Harukawa isn’t all you think! She’s greaaat at hiding things! Like her ultimate talent!” 

Wait...what? Harukawa was the Ultimate Child Caregiver. Or she was supposed to be. I turned around and Harukawa was holding Ouma by his throat, slightly above the ground.

“Wha..t...you...gon..na...kill…...me? Miss…Ultim...ate... Assass...in?” He choked out, a smirk painting his face. It all made sense now. Yumeno said that she was hiding in her talent lab. It was so no one would find out her real talent. He continued on, not stopping, “C’mon...Haru…..kawa...why...don’t...you...k...ill...me?” Ouma coughed out again, continually egging her on.

“Harumaki! Stop! It’s okay!” Momota called, and held her back as Ouma recovered. He grinned and rested his arms behind his head. Momota kept trying to console the hysteric Harukawa. Distrust loomed in the air. My classmates seemed to not like the idea of an assassin in a killing game. All but Ouma, that is. He thought it would spice up the game. 

Tensions were high. After seeing everyone’s reasons to kill, you could only fully trust yourself. I continued to trust my friends, because it’s my duty to protect them. The day soared by after the confrontation and soon, the nighttime announcement played. I remembered it was my signal to train with Momota and Harukawa, so I headed outside to meet them.

“Akamatsu! I’m glad you came!” Momota smiled. He gave me a thumbs up.

“Hey, Momota, you know you can call me Kaede, right?” I said nonchalantly, trying to build up our friendship. He nodded in response.

“Alright, Kaede! You can call me Kaito too!” He grinned. Harukawa was standing behind him and acknowledged me with a nod of her head. We got into training quickly.

Harukawa always finished first, Kaito and I tied. It must be all the training from her assassin career, I concluded. We finished off the session tired, so for the remaining minutes we all sat down and conversed.

“I’m...sorry about my outburst today.” Harukawa sighed. “I got furious because Ouma had the audacity to reveal that. How or why he knows is unknown to me.” She played with one of her pigtails and looked at Kaito.

“Hey Harumaki, it’s okay! We don’t think of you any less!” He grinned in response.

“D-Don’t call me that, idiot…” Harukawa blushed and I couldn’t help but giggle a little. The clock struck 10:45 and we headed to our respective dorms, waving goodbyes and goodnights. I sat down in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I made progress today. Social progress, that is. 

I couldn’t help but smile for the first time in a while. A genuine smile. Not a fake facade to fool my classmates. Sleep tugged at my eyes and eventually, I drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow maki's talent revealed early much?


	3. III- INVESTIGATIONS AND INTERROGATIONS

The next day, I woke up early. It was about 7:25, and I groggily climbed out of bed. The morning announcement had yet to go off. I walked out of my dorm and stretched a little, yawning in the process. I knocked on Kaito’s door and waited for him to open it.

“Hey, Kaede!” He greeted with a grin.

I smiled back and waved. “Wanna go take a run around the academy? Harukawa can come too. Early training.” I proposed. 

Kaito nodded and grinned. “Okay! Let’s go get Harumaki!” We walked over to her door and she reluctantly agreed. The three of us continued to take laps around until the morning announcement came. Like routine, we all gathered in the dining hall afterwards. Everyone was there, minus Yumeno.

It’s regular for her to be late, but after waiting she never came. Chabashira went and knocked on her door, no response. Anxiety started to rise in the group. No one knew what was up. 

“We’re gonna be okay, guys!” I tried to calm the flaring nerves. Everyone was chattering nervously and in small groups. “Kaito, Chabashira and Harukawa, would you like to explore the school and look for her?” I asked, my own worries getting worse.

“Tenko thinks that’s a good idea!” Chabashira chimed in. Harukawa nodded and Kaito followed us. We searched the school and soon came across her talent lab. The bright blue door was intimidating and we entered with worry in our hearts. We opened the door with caution, and I checked that the three were behind me.

We could not explain the sight that awaited us. My breath hitched and I ran out into the lab.

Yumeno’s body was lying cold on the floor. Her mouth had been taped with duct tape and a deep stab wound painted her chest with red. Chabashira ran to her side and began to choke up. 

“Yumeno…” She whispered. “I—”

****

***DING DONG BING BONG***

****

**A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! PLEASE HEAD TO THE MAGICIAN’S TALENT LAB!**

I couldn’t believe my eyes. Another killing happened. On my watch. I failed them all. Yumeno was dead...I had to find her killer. Or else we would all die. After what seemed to be a second or two, a few more of our classmates joined us. It was time to investigate.

Kaito and I decided to search the lab for clues after getting the Monokuma File. We found a bloodied sword, from the assassin’s lab, no doubt. It must be the murder weapon. A roll of duct tape was later found in the hallway outside the dorms. The blood was dry, and a trail of red led from her body to her lab’s bathroom. The bathroom, however, was a whole different world. It was covered in her blood and dark rope was in the sink. A metal pipe that was removed from the sink lay on the ground as well. The rope was dark red, either by default or from blood, is unclear. 

“How does this involve the murder?” Kaito asked, picking it up and looking at it. “Let’s run it over water and see if it washes blood off.” He proceeded to turn on the sink and blood washed down the drain, leaving the rope stained red. I made sure to remember this to discuss in the trial. 

The bathroom seemed to hold no other clues otherwise. We decided the next course of action is to question everyone and get alibis. 

“Hey Chabashira! Where were you after we finished the memorial?” I asked the Aikido Master. She thought for a second and then replied.

“Ah! Well Tenko first took a small nap until about 3. Then Tenko, Angie and Yumeno went out to her lab so she could show us a magic trick! Tenko thought it was really cool!” She grinned. “Tenko last saw Yumeno at about 9:30 when we met up to talk. Tenko was with Angie the rest of the night, she can confirm!” I nodded my thanks and we found the next person to question: Harukawa.

Kaito dealt with her, since they seem extremely close. The general consensus is that a katana was missing from her lab after we got back from training. She has an alibi for the majority of the night, due to training. The file said the time of death was 11:30 and that seems to match up with what she said. We’re getting somewhere, hopefully. Soon the truth and lies will be revealed.

I felt sick while looking at the body while Kaito gets answers from our classmates. Yumeno’s small body...all twisted and bloodied...I wanted to throw up. She was so young and small. The wound was deep and there appeared to be blunt force trauma as well. There was significant rope burn on her wrists, however. This must link to the rope found in the sink, I thought. After deciding I had seen enough, I met up with Kaito again.

“Most people were asleep by then. The only ones who have no solid alibi past 11 are Shinguiji, Harukawa, Gokuhara and Shirogane. Everyone has someone who can back up their alibi.” Momota said. He put an arm behind his head and shrugged. “Should we go see Yumeno’s dorm?” 

_“Good idea.” I said, walking out of the lab and towards the dormitories. We soon arrived to Yumeno’s room. It looked a lot like ours, just with more decorations. Nothing seemed out of place besides a notepad on her desk. I used a trick that Saihara told me about, lightly coloring over it with pencil to see what was written. A chilling note was left:_

_“Please meet me in my Ultimate Talent Lab at 11. Make sure no one sees you. I have something urgent to discuss with you. Please do not keep me waiting._

_Himiko Yumeno”_

Who was this meant for? Why? What did she have to talk about? Was it related to the motive videos? I had so many questions, none of which were answered. I sighed. This was bad. Even after investigating I still had no idea as to how this murder took place. Yumeno, I promise I’ll avenge you.

**Author's Note:**

> jsjdkjsjksjksjk sorry if this is bad?? i just gotta spill this somewhere


End file.
